


untasteful thoughts about an accountant

by nygmobs



Series: evil bastards in top hats and their gay thing [1]
Category: Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, kinda implied that this is unrequited love, no beta we die like men, probably ooc but idk, the warden is stupid and in love, this is literally just a poem, warden can’t sleep, wardens pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs
Summary: the warden thinks of jared.. his jared as he tries to fall asleep.—a short poem thing i wrote cause i couldn’t sleep
Relationships: Jared/The Warden (Superjail!)
Series: evil bastards in top hats and their gay thing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156112
Kudos: 4





	untasteful thoughts about an accountant

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work for this fandom, and for this ship do not judge me too harshly.
> 
> —
> 
> also this is kind of a vent- because i was and i’m going through some shit atm and this is apparently the only way i can let some shit out-

when night time falls, and i am tucked away in my bed, while others rest their tired heads and sleep away a day just to get another, i lie here tired and restless unable to sleep, for my head is full of thoughts, thoughts of you.. and all that you do.

i close my eyes and try to rest my weary head to forget of the events of day, but dream does not overtake me until morrow as i wake. i just lie awake with these thoughts and feelings for you, that i can not seem to shake away.

these feelings i have for you, are not like the feelings i had for another, these feelings are new and can be wary, but all i know is that they are exhilarating, i have not felt this way before for another, not even for them who i thought could be a lover.

no, not even them, for we have known each other for years and more years to come, you have been with me always through thick and through thin, through my wins and my fails, no we may not always see eye to eye but may i still know you'll still be here when i awake the next day.

these thoughts are compelling as they make me want you to be here with me, under these covers, i am submerged by and wanting you in my arms as your head restfully lays on my chest as mine lay on yours as we together lay under these covers submerged in one another. 

with a press of a button i could summon you, request for your presence in this ungodly hour of nightfall, i would say it was work-related, you'd ponder why i hadn't waited 'til morrow, and as you leave i'd softly tell you of my woes, you'd turn around that'd great gentle grin that lay upon your face as a shade of pink would cover your cheeks, i myself also that same shade of pink would ask if you wouldn't mind staying this night. 

but these thoughts are just what they are thoughts. thoughts that will go untelling in the darkest of rooms at night. but still, i lie awake with these thoughts storming in my head of what would be and what could be for another time, but that time is not tonight, nor shall it be for many more nights to come.

but i shall still lie awake under these covers, with my thoughts and feelings, my thoughts and feelings that are for you.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is shit (it probably is) i’m tried and don’t know what i am doing


End file.
